Organizacja
thumb|272px|Przymierze i Horda, dwie główne organizacje w uniwersum WarCrafta, zarówno walczące jak i współpracujące ze sobą.Organizacja - grupa osób, jakie jednoczą się pod wspólnym sztandarem celem osiągnięcia wspólnych celów. W świecie World of WarCraft inaczej niż frakcja, organizacja nie musi być częścią mechaniki i może być bardziej tłem dla całej fabuły i historii. Na skutek zakończenia Wielkich Wojen powstały dwie główne organizacje śmiertelników - spaczona przez demony Orcza Horda oraz powstały w celu walki z nią Sojusz Lordaeron. Zaczątków frakcji szukać należy w Erze Chaosu, a konkretniej - w Pierwszej Wojnie, gdy na skutek spaczonego przez Sargerasa maga ludzkiego Medivha ogry i orkowie rozpoczęli podbój Królestwa Wichrogrodu, w efekcie czego powstała jego odpowiedź ze strony ludzi, gnomów, krasnoludów i elfów. W roku 18 ADP doszło do reformacji w tych organizacjach na skutek licznych odejść z tej frakcji kilku ważnych członków, natomiast wiele lat później obie frakcje wraz z Nocnymi Elfami stanęły przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi i ocaliły Azeroth w bitwie o Górę Hyjal. Rok później, w roku 22 ADP w wyniku porozumienia w Wichrogrodzie i Orgrimmarze Stare Przymierze i Stara Horda zostały rozwiązane, a jej członkowie i struktury teraz stały się znane jako Nowe Przymierze i Nowa Horda. Na skutek Ery Chaosu na Azeroth istnieją dwie największe frakcje - Przymierze i Horda. Są to frakcje śmiertelników, czyli istot jakie rodzą się, żyją i umierają, tym samym będąc naturalnymi mieszkańcami dla planety. Frakcje te, choć są przeciwne, łączy kilka celów m.in. pokój czy przetrwanie w obliczu wielkiego zagrożenia, z jakim w pojedynkę rasy i państwa sobie nie poradzą. Obie frakcje nie przepadają za sobą, gdy jednak przeciwko nim staje większe zagrożenie z jakim sobie w pojedynkę nie poradzą oba bloki polityczno-militarne są w stanie rozpocząć zawieszenie broni i ramię w ramię walczyć przeciwko takim wrogom. Większość frakcji należy do jednych lub drugich. Nieliczne, dostatecznie potężne lub uznawane przez traktaty frakcje mają status neutralny jak magokratyczny Dalaran oraz Miasto Światła znane jako Shattrath. Pozostałe frakcje jakie są dostatecznie silne lub po prostu nie chcą mieć związku z Przymierzem i Hordą lub też nie są obiektem większego zainteresowania znane są jako frakcje niezależne. Zaznaczyć jednak należy, że neutralność nie oznacza jednocześnie niezależności. Stolicą Przymierza jest stolica Królestwa Wichrogrodu, o tej samej nazwie co kraj. Miasto Wichrogród jest największą ludzką osadą, a zarazem największą w ogóle osadą Przymierza. Natomiast Horda ustanowiła swoją siedzibę w orkowym państwie Durotar, gdzie znajduje się stolica orków i całej frakcji o nazwie Orgrimmar. Do Przymierza należy północny Kalimdor oraz środkowe i południowe Wschodnie Królestwa, jak również wyspy Kul Tiras i wyspa Theramore. Horda zaś ma pod swoją kontrolą środkowy i trochę południowego Kalimdoru, a także północne Wschodnie Królestwa i wyspy Zandalar. Chociaż obie frakcje często wręcz darzą się nienawiścią, nie oznacza to że nie współpracują. Kiedy po Trzeciej Wojnie zdarzały się jakieś wielkie niebezpieczeństwa natychmiast zawieszały broń i wspólnie stawały. Razem walczyli z Ahn'Qiraj i silithidami, stawili czoła wrogom z Trzeciej Wojny jak Płonący Legion i Plaga, powstrzymali szalone siły Illidana Zdrajcy na Rubieży, odparli ataki Kultu Młota Zmierzchu czy nawet powstrzymali szaleństwo Garrosha Hellscreama. Rodzaj organizacji Cesarstwo/Imperium n n Królestwo n n Księstwo n n Teokracja n n Magokracja n n Plemię n n Klan n n Zakon n n Gang n n Kartel n n Pozostałe n n Główne organizacje Przymierze thumb|220px|Symbol PrzymierzaPrzymierze jest frakcją ze stolicą w Wichrogrodzie, zrzeszającą rasy śmiertelne. Jej przeciwnikiem jest Horda zwana Nową Hordą lub Hordą Thralla ze stolicą w mieście Orgrimmar. Obie frakcje niezbyt się od siebie różnią i żadna z nich nie jest święta, jednak Przymierze kreuje się na tą dobrą, podczas gdy Horda tego nie robi. Nieważne co o nich mówić - obie frakcje mają wiele wspólnego. Przymierze jest grupą, jaka zrzesza rasy szlachetne i cnotliwe, natomiast główna doktryna oparta jest o tradycje. Przywódcą Przymierza, a zarazem jedną z najważniejszych osób w Azeroth, jest Wielki Król. Początków Przymierza należy szukać w Epoce Chaosu. Orcza Horda, pośrednio kierowana przez Płonący Legion, rozpoczęła podbój Azeroth i choć zdobyła Wichrogród to wkrótce powstało Przymierze Lordaeronu. Stare Przymierze, jak obecnie się je nazywa, powstało na skutek współpracy ludzkich Siedmiu Królestw, krasnoludzkich klanów Miedziobrodych i Dzikich Młotów, gnomiego królestwa Gnomeregan oraz elfickiego Quel'Thalas. Na jego czele stanął Wielki Król, będący odpowiednikiem Wodza Wojennego po stronie Hordy. Został nim Terenas Menethil, władca Lordaeronu, a stolica tegoż królestwa stała się stolicą całego Przymierza. Wojska ludzi, elfów, gnomów i krasnoludów wzięły udział w największym od tysięcy lat konflikcie. Toczyła się na lądzie, morzu i w powietrzu, od murów Stolicy i Quel'Thalas, przez wyspy Wielkiego Morza aż po Wichrogród i sam Mroczny Portal, przez który przybyli orkowie i ogry. Mimo olbrzymich strat udało im się pokonać Hordę najpierw w Azeroth, a po dwóch latach również w Draenorze, orkowej ojczyźnie. Przez następne lata sojusz istniał, choć w nieco okrojonym skladzie, bez Quel'Thalas, Gilneasu, Burzogrodu oraz Gnomereganu, gwarantując pokój i normalne życie, pilnując by żadna kolejna wojna nie wybuchła. Ale wojna wybuchła. I była największą ze wszystkich. Była to tak zwana Trzecia Wojna, w której stawką nie była wolność od tyranii barbarzyńskich orków oraz bezpieczne życie czy różnice rasowo-ideologiczne. W tej wojnie chodziło o największy skarb śmiertelników - życie. Podczas niej oddziały Przymierza w Lordaeronie zostały rozgromione, dlatego jedna część pod wodzą Jainy, córki admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a, ruszyła do Kalimdoru, podczas gdy druga ewakuowała ludzi i elfy do Khaz Modan, Burzogrodu, Kul Tiras, na Ostępy oraz do Azeroth. Niedobitki w porę ewakuowały się przez Wielkie Morze, gdzie trafiły do Kalimdoru, spotykając orków. Przytłoczeni jednak przez pochód demonicznej armii zdecydowali się sprzymierzyć i tak aż do bitwy o Góry Hyjal walczyli ramię w ramię przeciwko nieumarłym i demonom. Gdy bitwa dobiegła końca Jaina ruszyła ku Bagnom Pyłowym gdzie założyła Theramore, natomiast Thrall odszedł ku wschodnim stepom, tworząc tam Durotar ze stolicą w mieście Orgrimmar. Krótko po znalezieniu Jainy i nieudanej inwazji na Durotar Stare Przymierze się rozpadło w wyniku konferencji w Wichrogrodzie, a z jego części powstało Nowe Przymierze. W tym samym momencie powstała Nowa Horda. Współcześnie Przymierze kontroluje większość Wschodnich Królestw oraz północny i środkowo-wschodni Kalimdor, jak również inne liczne placówki na terenie Rubieży, Northrendu, Pandarii i w wielu innych miejscach. Podobnie jak Horda tak i ich obejmuje liczne postanowienia uzgodnione na kilku zebraniach ustalonych w Dalaranie, Shattrath czy Pandarii. Głównym kolorem tej frakcji jest niebieski, co można rozpoznać po licznych flagach, tabardach i wielu oznaczeniach. Frakcje Przymierza *Królestwo Wichrogrodu - ludzkie państwo ze stolicą w mieście o tej samej nazwie, dawniej znane również jako Królestwo Azeroth. Obejmuje swoim władaniem Knieję Elwynn, Zachodni Skraj, Knieję Zmierzchu i Gory Rudej Grani. Toczy również spór o Dolinę Cierniodławu z Gurubaszimi, Jałowe Ziemie z Hordą i demonami, Płonące Stepy z Mroczną Hordą oraz Bagno Smutków z lokalnymi trollami. *Królestwo Żelaznej Kuźni - *Gnomoregan - *Państwo Kaldorei - naród Nocnych Elfów. Ich stolicą jest Darnassus, miasto na szczycie wielkiego Drzewa Świata o nazwie Teldrassil. Oprócz tego miejsca kontroluje również między innymi Mroczne Wybrzeże i Jesionową Knieję, rozszcząc sobie prawa również do Spaczonego Lasu. Niegdyś kontrolowali również Księżycową Polanę, Zimowiosnę i Górę Hyjal, lecz po Trzeciej Wojnie wycofali się z tamtych terenów, które zostały obszarem niezależnym bądź neutralnym. Od południowego wschodu graniczą z należącym do Hordy Durotarem i Kartelem Wody Zęzowej. *Theramore - *Exodar - *Królestwo Gilneasu - *Królestwo Burzogrodu - *Klan Dzikiego Młota - *Tushui - *Elfy Pustki - *Wielka Armia Światła - *Klan Czarnorytnych - *Królestwo Kul Tiras - Horda thumb|220px|Symbol HordyHorda ze stolicą w Orgrimmarze jest drugą z frakcji zrzeszających śmiertelników. Jej odpowiednikiem i wrogiem jest Przymierze, zwane również Nowym Przymierzem lub Wspaniałym Przymierzem. Obie frakcje niezbyt się od siebie różnią i żadna z nich nie jest święta, jednak Horda nie kreuje się na tą dobrą, podczas gdy Przymierze to robi. Nieważne co o nich mówić - obie frakcje mają wiele wspólnego. Horda jest grupą, jaka zrzesza rasy dumne i wolne, natomiast główna doktryna oparta jest o jedność. Przywódcą Hordy, a zarazem jedną z najważniejszych osób w Azeroth, jest Wódz Wojenny. Narodziny Hordy mają związek z narodzinami Orczej Hordy, współcześnie określanej mianem Starej Hordy. Orkowie w Draenorze związali, skuszeni przez Ner'zhula i Gul'dana, Pakt Krwi z Mannorothem. W jego wyniku zostali spaczeni przez wpływ demonów, a następnie dopuścili się przez nie ludobójstwa na przyjaźnie nastawionych wobec nich draenei, do których do tej pory patrzyli nieufnie, lecz nie wrogo. Dzięki stworzeniu Mrocznego Portalu rozpoczęli Pierwszą Wojnę, w trakcie której pokonali Królestwo Wichrogrodu, lecz podczas Drugiej połączona siła Siedmiu Królestw, Gnomereganu, Dzikich Młotów, Ironforge i Quel'Thalas kompletnie unicestwiła Hordę w Azeroth i wygnała ją z powrotem do Draenoru, gdzie siły Przymierza zamknęły portal, zanim zniszczenie Draenoru mogło zniszczyć również ludzką ojczyznę. W trakcie tych walk mieli pomoc goblińskiego kartelu Parochlebców oraz Leśnych Trolli pod wodzą samego Zul'jina. Na krótko przed Trzecią Wojną orkowie zreformowali Orczą Hordę dzięki Thrallowi. Zniszczył on wyznawców demonów, przywrócił szamanizm oraz zrobił wszystko, by jego siły już nigdy nie były na rozkaz Płonącego Legionu. Gdy nastała Trzecia Wojna orkowie już płynęli do Kalimdoru, gdzie po drodze zawiązali sojusz z plemieniem Mrocznej Włóczni. W Kalimdorze zaś zawiązali sojusz z taurenami, dzięki powadze Thralla i jego pomocy biednym rdzennym mieszkańcom atakowanym przez nieznane dotychczas orkom centaury. Przez fakt, że nie mogli walczyć zarówno z Przymierzem jak i Płonącym Legionem oraz Plagą Nieumarłych Thrall połączył siły z przywódczynią niedobitków Przymierza, jakie dotarły do Kalimdoru - Jainą Proudmoore - i tak oto działali razem aż do bitwy o Górę Hyjal. Ludzie wyruszyli do Bagien Pyłowych, gdzie powstało Theramore, natomiast Thrall nieco na północ od nich. Ziemie te nazwał Durotarem i założył pierwsze orkowe państwo ze stolicą w Orgrimmarze. Po nieudanej inwazji Kul Tiran na kraj jakiś rok później zebrali się przywódcy taurenów, orków i trolli, gdzie rozwiązano Starą Hordę, a stworzono Nową, do której przystali też Opuszczeni. Wtedy też powołano Nowe Przymierze. Współcześnie Horda kontroluje Kalimdor, z wyjątkiem wschodniej części gdzie istnieje Theramore oraz północy, to jest Kalimdor, państwo Nocnych Elfów, a także Wyspy Lazurowej Mgły - dom draenei. Jednakże swoje ziemie ma też na terenie Wschodnich Królestw, gdzie panowanie rozpościerają Krwawe Elfy z Quel'Thalas oraz nieco na południowy zachód od nich wolni nieumarli znani jako Opuszczeni. Swoje siły mają również w Rubieży, Northrendzie, Pandarii i w pozostałych lokacjach miejscach. Podobnie jak Przymierze tak i ich obejmuje liczne postanowienia uzgodnione na kilku zebraniach ustalonych w Dalaranie, Shattrath czy Pandarii. Głównym kolorem tej frakcji jest czerwony, co można rozpoznać po licznych flagach, tabardach i wielu oznaczeniach. Frakcje Hordy *Durotar - orcze państwo obejmujące swoją władzą krainę o tej samej nazwie. Jest to pierwsze w historii orcze państwo, zbudowane po Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojnie. Prowadzi ekspansję na zachód, w kierunku Mulgoru, zajmując częściowo Północne Ugory oraz na północ, gdzie pomagają goblinom z Kartelu Wody Zęzowej przeinaczyć Aszarę i odeprzeć stamtąd wojska Przymierza w postaci Punktu Talrendis na zachodzie oraz atakujące wybrzeża nagi na wschodzie. Dodatkowo mają protektorat nad Wyspami Echa, które należą do Mrocznej Włóczni. *Plemię Mrocznej Włóczni - *Zjednoczone Plemiona Taurenów - *Królestwo Opuszczonych - państwo powstałe na gruzach Lordaeronu, którego stolicą jest Podmiasto, mieszczące się w i pod ruinami ludzkiej Stolicy. Zamieszkują je Opuszczeni, również zwani Porzuconymi. Są to nieumarli ludzie i elfy, jacy zdołali się wyzwolić z niewoli Króla Lisza i na powrót zostać istotami o wolnej woli. Ich głównym kierunkiem ekspansji jest południe i wschód. Polany Tirisfal, Las Srebrzystych Sosen i Pogórze Hillsbradzkie to ich terytorium, okupują również ziemie Królestwa Gilneas, dzięki któremu ich flota może operować w Zatoce Baradina. Dodatkowo wkraczają na Wyżyny Aratorskie, Ostępy oraz usiłują na nowo przejąć Ziemie Plagi, celem odbudowy granic Lordaeronu. *Królestwo Quel'Thalas - *Kartel Wody Zęzowej - *Huojin - *Plemię Wysokiej Góry - *Suramar - *Mag'har - *Imperium Zandalariańskie - Plaga thumb|270px|Ikona Plagi.Plaga Nieumarłych, nazywana też po prostu Plagą to nieumarli podporządkowali żelaznej woli Króla Lisza. Każdy z nich to ożywieniec, który zmarł, a następnie poprzez wpływ czarnej magii tej organizacji został wskrzeszony jako żywy trup, w zależności od potrzeby jako zombie, ghul, szkielet czy jeszcze jakiś inny. Może to być każdy - człowiek, elf, troll, ork czy nawet smok. Nikt nie jest w stanie oszukać Króla Lisza, będącego personifikacją śmierci. Gdziekolwiek postawią stopę ziemia obumiera. Którykolwiek wróg zginie, staje się żołnierzem Plagi Nieumarłych w ich wiecznym marszu mającym na celu zgładzenie wszelkiego życia. Początków Plagi należy szukać w czasach po konflikcie zwanym Inwazją na Draenor. Orczy szaman Ner'zhul otworzył setkę bram do innych światów, lecz czyniąc to nieświadomie doprowadził do rozerwania swojej planety. Gdy przeszedł przez jedną z nich wówczas znalazł go Kil'jaeden, jaki doprowadził do rozerwania go na strzępy. Zniszczył ciało, duszę zaś torturował dopóki ork nie zgodził się na jego plan. Wobec tego demon zaklął duszę w zbroję i wcisnął go w Lodową Koronę, największy w Northrendzie lodowiec. Z biegiem czasu Ner'zhul zjednał sobie maga z Kirin Toru, wygnanego za nekromancję, znanego jako Kel'Thuzad. Stał się liderem Kultu Potępionych, a następnie opracował Zarazę Nieumarłych. By zbudować siłę Król Lisz, jak teraz był znany szaman szybko opanował Północną Grań i przemienił wszystkich w nieumarłych, głównie nerubian, lecz także doprowadził do kilku sojuszy, między innymi z Ymironem, królem wrykuli, którzy widzieli go jako swego boga śmierci. Gdy wybuchła Trzecia Wojna nieumarli wypuścili swoją zarazę na uprawy Lordaeronu, zarażając mnóstwo ludzi i zmieniając ich nieumarłych w chwili ich śmierci. Plaga miała wręcz nieograniczone siły - na miejscu jednego zabitego żołnierza wroga powstawał żołnierz Plagi, wcześniej z nią walczący. Mimo to doznali druzgocącej porażki w Andorhalu, kiedy to zginął Kel'Thuzad z rąk Arthasa Menethila, następcy tronu Królestwa Lordaeronu. Następna wydarzyła się w Hearthglen. Bliscy zwycięstwa nieumarli zostali rozgromieni przez oddziały Uthera, jakie w ostatniej chwili zjawiły się i pomogły odeprzeć atak żywych trupów. Lecz od Stratholme ich porażka zamieniana była w zwycięstwo. W wyniku odkrycia źródeł choroby książę Arthas postanowił oczyścić miasto z chorych i ich zabić zamiast zatrzymać i znaleźć lekarstwo. Tak zaczął się jego upadek. Ścigając Mal'Ganisa, który odpowiadał za kontrolę nad Plagą wyruszył do Northrendu, gdzie zdobył Ostrze Mrozu i za cenę Muradina oraz własnej duszy unicestwił Nathrezima. Jednak na pustkowiach zamarzł, stając się Rycerzem Śmierci, po czym zabił cały 1. Legion i ze swoimi kapitanami przybył do Stolicy. Wiwaty zamieniły się później w okrzyki przerażenia, gdy na oczach wszystkich Arthas zabił swego ojca, króla Terenasa Menethila II, a następnie wypuścił na całe miasto nieumarłych, którzy wybili do nogi całą stolicę. W chaosie wynikłym z braku władzy jedynie oddziały z Quel'Thalas, Żelaznej Kuźni i pozostałych z Siedmiu Królestw ludzi mogły pomóc. Plaga wybiła ponad 90% ludności Lordaeronu zmieniając w swoich żołnierzy, po czym ruszyła ku Studni Słońca by wskrzesić Kel'Thuzada jako potężnego lisza. Atak na elfie państwo zakończył się wybiciem niemal całej rasy Wysokich Elfów. Kolejny atak skierowany był ku Dalaranowi, gdzie były mag Kirin Toru użył Księgi Medivha i potęgi magicznej miejsca do sprowadzenia na ten świat Archimonde'a, lewą rękę Sargerasa. Jednak Legion przegrał w Trzeciej Wojnie, wskutek śmierci Archimonde'a w ataku na Nordrassil. Efektem tego było wyzwolenie się Plagi spod wpływów Legionu. Król Lisz przejął niepodzielną władzę nad Plagą. Jednak Kil'jaeden chciał ukarać nieumarłego króla poprzez Illidana, jaki chciał unicestwić Tron Mrozu, gdzie duch przebywał. Jednak rytuał przerwały siły Maiev, Malfuriona i Kael'thasa, jakie unicestwiły Oko Sargerasa. Mimo tego powstała wyrwa, z której wylewala się esencja Króla Lisza i ubywało mu mocy. Zanim jednak ten zostałby zniszczony, tym razem przez Lady Vash, Kael'thasa i Illidana przybył Arthas, jaki założył elementy zbroi, a na końcu hełm, stając się razem z Ner'zhulem jednym bytem. Nowym Królem Liszem. Choć zapobiegł zagładzie Plagi to jednak nie odejściu części jego sił z niej. Przez następne lata Plaga walczyła z trzema frakcjami o kontrolę nad Lordaeronem - z pozostałościami Płonącego Legionu w postaci Nathrezimów i demonów, ze Szkarłatną Krucjatą mającą na celu odzyskanie z nieumarłych ludzkiej ojczyzny oraz z Opuszczonymi, należącymi do Hordy wolnymi nieumarłymi pod przewodnictwem Mrocznej Pani Sylvanas Windrunner. Plaga zaatakowała Przymierze i Hordę w 27 roku po otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu. Hordy zombie zaatakowały wszystkie stolice, w tym Wichrogród i Orgrimmar, jednak udało się przejść do kontrofensywy dokonując desantu w Northrend i wypierając siły Króla Lisza z Lordaeronu, gdzie na Ziemiach Plagi istniał główny front zmagań. Wkrótce potem siły Dalaranu, Przymierza, Porozumienia Smoczych Stad oraz Hordy. Pomimo poważnych strat siły śmiertelników zabiły Arthasa, dzięki czemu nowym Królem Liszem został ciężko ranny przez Nową Plagę i smocze ognie Bolvar Fordragon. Na skutek rozgromienia sił Plagi val'kirie przystały do Sylwany, wolność zyskali też mieszkańcy Northrendu, a wojska nieumarłych w Lordaeronie zostały rozgromione przez Przymierze, Hordę oraz Argentowy Brzask. Wielu Rycerzy Śmierci odzyskało wolną wolę i przystało do tych, których niegdyś mieli zgładzić na rozkaz swojego dawnego pana. Losy Plagi pod panowaniem Bolvara są nieznane, jednak parę sił Plagi było zaangażowanych w walkę z Płonącym Legionem i wysłało swoje wojska do walki na Zniszczonych Wyspach. Frakcje Plagi *Stado Smoków Zarazy - *Wrykulskie klany - *Kult Potępionych - czczący śmierć, której uosobieniem jest sam Król Lisz kult aktywnie działający wśród żywych i z nich się składający. Robią wszystko, by zwiększyć zasięg terytoriów nieumarłych. Kierują nimi nekromanci, który służą potężniejszym od siebie niemal nieśmiertelnym liszom, którzy rządzą ze swoich latających, masywnych nekropolii. Założony został przez Kel'Thuzada, obecnie lisza rządzącego Naxxramas. Aktywnie działają na tak zwanych Ziemiach Plagi, ale również w południowym Northrendzie, wskrzeszając zmarłe smoki bądź wyniszczając lokalną biosferę celem przemiany kontynentu w teren wiecznej zimy i braku jakiegokolwiek życia. *San'layn - *Wilczy Kult - *Val'kyrie - Illidari thumb|213px|Sztandar Illidarich.Illidari n Frakcje Illidarich *Spaczona Horda - *Plemię Popielnego Języka - *Demony - chociaż demony kojarzą się głównie z Płonącym Legionem wiele z jego przedstawicieli ostatecznie złożyło hołd Illidanowi i rozpoczęło walkę z niegdysiejszymi towarzyszami broni. Shivarry, Strażnicy Gniewu, czy nawet nathrezimowie bądź eredarowie Man'ari sprzymierzyli się by zniszczyć Legion oraz odzyskać chociaż w pewnym stopniu to, co stracili przez zaprzedanie się złym mocom w zamian za potęgę i nieśmiertelność. *Plemię Kolcokła - *Łowcy Demonów - *Plemię Mrocznego Grzebienia - *Karmazynowa Pieczęć - *Plemię Kolcoblizny - Żelazna Horda thumb|Emblemat Żelaznej Hordy.Żelazna Horda nie jest siłą, jaka powstała na Azeroth. Wywodzi się z alternatywnego Draenoru, do którego z pomocą czarnej orczycy Zeli oraz brązowego smoka Kairozdormu, jaki pochodził ze zbuntowanej części brązowego stada, które postanowiło stworzyć lepszy świat cofając się w czasie i zmieniając bieg wydarzeń. W Draenorze do którego trafił Garrosh Hellscream orkowie nie wypili krwi Mannorotha, a Garrosh pomógł zabić demona i ocalił tamtejszego Groma. Horda ta dąży do podboju ówczesnego Azeroth i spełnieniu marzeniu Garosza o zbudowaniu Prawdziwej Hordy, jaka zdziesiątkuje wszystkich swoich wrogów, nieważne czy to Nowe Przymierze czy Nowa Horda. Jej powstanie zaczęło się w czasie, gdy Garosz Piekłorycz został pokonany w wyniku oblężenia Orgrimmaru. Resztki Prawdziwej Hordy wycofały się do Grim Batolu, gdzie Zela zebrała wszystkich zwolenników syna Groma i tam założyła dla nich azyl. Choć nie był on komfortowym miejscem to jednak dawał schronienie. Gdy w Świątyni Białego Tygrysa w Pandarii miał miejsce proces Kairoz i Stado Nieskończoności uderzyło razem z siłami Zeli na budynek i uwolniło orka, by następnie uciec do alternatywnego Draenoru. Prawdziwa Horda została rozwiązana, a jej resztki weszły w skład nowej siły - Żelaznej Hordy. Władzę objął Grommash Hellscream z alternatywnego świata, Garrosh z Azeroth uzyskał status jego zastępcy, natomiast stanowisko przywódczyni sił inwazyjnych otrzymała Zela. Dzięki potężnym czarom i wynalazkom ta Horda rozpoczęła budowę Mrocznego Portalu, by doprowadzić do rozpoczęcia pochodu ku swoim wrogom. Szybki atak na Jałowe Ziemie i zajęcie terenów aż do Czarnej Skały, z wyjątkiem Wichrogrodu został jednak błyskawicznie odparty, kiedy Zaela zginęła w walce o wyższe piętra góry. Oddziały Żelaznej Hordy szybko zostały zmuszone do odwrotu przez Nową Hordę i Wielkie Przymierze, kierowane przez Khadgara wspomaganego poprzez Maraada i Thralla jako przywódców swoich organizacji. Wpływ Żelaznej Hordy nadal istniał, ale żeby można było mówić o zażegnaniu zagrożenia trzeba było ich pokonać w ich domu - w alternatywnym Draenorze. Tam zostali rozbici, a jego resztki stały się niezależnymi od siebie klanami, żyjącymi w zgodzie z miejscowymi draenei i pozostałymi rasami. Frakcje Żelaznej Hordy *Wojenna Pieśń - *Strzaskana Dłoń - *Krwawiący Oczodół - *Władcy Gromu - *Płonące Ostrze - *Czarna Skała - *Smocze Paszcze - *Cienisty Księżyc - *Rada Cienia - *Imperium Goriańskie - Płonący Legion thumb|272px|Sargeras prowadzi siły Płonącego Legionu na Azeroth.Demony n Frakcje Płonącego Legionu *Man'ari - *Upiorni Władcy - *Rada Cienia - *Sargerei - *Uniesieni - *Shivarry - *Sethekk - *Słoneczna Furia - *Ukryci - *Satyry - Panteon Tytanów thumb|255px|Panteon Tytanów w trakcie upadku Sargerasa.Chociaż Panteon n Frakcje Panteonu Tytanów *Smocze stada - *Obserwatorzy - *Strażnicy - *Wyrocznie - *Valarjar - *Valkyra - *Konstelarzy - *Val'kyrie - Czarne Imperium thumb|247px|Ludzka czcicielka C'Thuna.Na usługach n Frakcje Czarnego Imperium *Cesarstwo Nazjataru - *Czarne stado smoków - *Młot Zmierzchu - *Azj'Aqir - *Ahn'Qiraj - *Imperium Mantydów - *Mroczna Horda - Magokracja Dalaranu frame|Sztandar Dalaranu.Magokracja Dalaranu (inaczej: Królestwo Dalaranu lub po prostu Dalaran) to starożytne państwo ludzkie i jedno z prastarych Siedmiu Królestw założonych po rozpadzie Imperium Aratoru. Było ono najmniejszym z państw, ledwie miastem-państwem, jednak pomimo braku terytoriów oraz poważnej siły zbrojnej posiadało coś więcej - magów. Rządzący miastem czarodzieje tworzący Kirin Tor i Radę Sześciu stanowili ostoję wiedzy i nauk magicznych w świecie dookoła. Do miasta przybywali wszyscy - Wichrogrodczanie, Alterakijczycy, Kul Tiranie, Lordaerończycy, Burzogrodczanie i Gilneańczycy. Leżąc na południowym brzegu Jeziora Lordamere miasto cieszyło się opieką potężnego Królestwa Lordaeronu. Na krótko przed Pierwszą Wojną jeden z agentów Kirin Toru - Khadgar - wyruszył na polecenie swoich przywódców by pomóc Medivhowi. Kiedy doszło do pierwszego z wielkich konfliktów uczeń zmuszony był zabić mentora z powodu jego opętania przez Sargerasa. Podczas Drugiej Wojny z kolei arcymag, to jest przywódca Rady Sześciu, był obecny podczas powstania Przymierza Lordaeronu i go zakładał razem z resztą. Dalarańscy magowie wspomogli działania wojsk w trakcie walki z orkami oraz upiornymi Rycerzami Śmierci. Kontyngent czarodziejów wysłany został by udaremnić plany Ner'zhula w Draenorze oraz zakończyć zagrożenie ze strony Hordy. Wiele lat później badali zachowanie orków oraz ich naturę wynikającą ze spaczenia przez demony, szukając leku na szkodliwe działanie Płonącego Legionu. W trakcie Trzeciej Wojny wyrazili głębokie zaniepokojenie rozwijającą się na północy Lordaeronu tajemniczą zarazą. Wysłali więc Jainę Proudmoore by towarzyszyła księciowi Arthasowi Menethilowi w jej zbadaniu. Okazało się, że zmienia ona ludzi w nieumarłych. Dalaran przyjął uchodźców, którzy uciekali na południe. W trakcie pierwszej fazy walki Arthas zdołał zniszczyć większość sił Plagi oraz pokonać Mal'Ganisa, ale zrobił to kosztem własnej duszy - by pokonać demona sięgnął po Ostrze Mrozu, jakie zmieniło go wkrótce w pierwszego z nowych Rycerzy Śmierci. Będąc nim zabił ojca, wyrżnął Stolicę, a następnie odbudował siły Plagi na terenie Lordaeronu. Mord jaki miał miejsce doprowadził do masowej ewakuacji północy. Gdy Lordaeron padł przyszedł czas na Wysokie Elfy. Większość została, inne natomiast zdołały uciec ku Ostępom czy do Dalaranu. Niestety nieumarli przypuścili atak na miasto, którego obrońcy zostali w większości zabici. Po przyzwaniu Archimonde'a, Ręki Sargerasa, miasto zostało kompletnie zniszczone, a druga demoniczna inwazja stała się faktem. Na szczęście demony przegrały Trzecią Wojnę pod Górą Hyjal w odległym Kalimdorze. Resztki Przymierza na terenie Lordaeronu próbowały odzyskać miasto, lecz nieumiejętne dowództwo w postaci Garithosa przekreśliło plany na odzyskanie ruin. Przez następne lata magowie zdołali odzyskać ruiny i podjęli się odbudowy miasta. Gdy doszło do Wojny Ogniwa w 27 ADP, a więc 6 lat po Wyniesieniu Króla Lisza, czarodzieje wznieśli miasto w przestworza i ogłosili je neutralnych wobec Wichrogrodu i Orgrimmaru, a także wobec wszystkich ich sprzymierzeńców. Pozostało nad Lasem Kryształowej Pieśni by nadzorować działania wojenne przeciwko Królowi Liszowi, stając się niejako kosmopolityczną stolicą całej planety. Kiedy Garrosh Hellscream dokonał zniszczenia Theramore Jaina przeprowadziła zamach stanu i przejęła władzę, wyrzucając Aethasa Sunreavera i całą Hordę z Dalaranu, zamieniając miasto w teren Przymierza. Po zniszczeniu Żelaznej Hordy miasto znów stało się neutralne, dopuszczając do siebie orków, Opuszczonych, taurenów, gobliny, trolle i Krwawe Elfy. Wydarzenie to sprawiło, że Proudmoore opuściła Kirin Tor i Radę Sześciu, nie mogąc od tragedii sprzed dwóch lat tolerować istnienia Hordy i Orgrimmaru na planecie, a tym bardziej - Sunreaverów. Wobec tego miasto odleciało z Northrendu i znalazło się na Zniszczonych Wyspach, gdzie rozpoczęła się Trzecia Inwazja Legionu. Po tych wydarzeniach miasto pozostało neutralne wobec obu stron konfliktu, a jego mieszkańcy przyjmują uchodźców ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie. Na terenach tej frakcji działają przedstawiciele wszystkich klas i ras. Obok siebie żyją czarnoksiężnicy, kapłani, magowie, łowcy demonów, Rycerze Śmierci, wojownicy, łowcy i wiele innych klas. W przypadku ras natomiast oprócz stanowiących większość ludzi i Krwawych Elfów mieszkają też orkowie, Opuszczeni, trolle, taureni, Nocne Elfy, gnomy, gobliny, worgeni, draenei i krasnoludy. Prócz tego ostatnimi czasy przybyły też rasy sprzymierzone i neutralne, jak eteryczni, Nocno Urodzeni, Zandalarskie trolle, pandareni, Elfy Pustki, Wysokogórscy Taureni, Wysokie Elfy, Świetliści, krasnoludy z klanów Dzikiego Młota oraz Czarnorytnych, smoki i wiele innych. Miasto stanowi sanktuarium dla wszystkich zmęczonych wojną oraz jest miejscem, gdzie przechowywana jest większość wiedzy jaką dysponują rasy śmiertelne. Frakcje Dalaranu *Rada Sześciu - władza Dalaranu. To magokratyczna oligarchia skupiająca sześciu najpotężniejszych magów na Azeroth. Jeden z nich przewodzi reszcie, a wybierany jest poprzez głosowanie. Sześciu, jak są nazywani, ma władzę nad Kirin Torem i całym Dalaranem. Są nastawieni neutralnie do obu stron konfliktu, a członkiem może zostać zarówno przedstawiciel Przymierza, jak i Hordy. Podczas Czystki Dalaranu zostali zmuszeni do usunięcia członków tej drugiej frakcji, ale tuż po Wojnie w Draenorze zdecydowano się przywrócić do niej wyrzuconych Słonecznych Łupieżców, przez co magiczne miasto-państwo znów jest neutralne. *Kirin Tor - *Strażnica Otchłani - *Srebrny Sojusz - *Słoneczni Łupieżcy - *Purpurowe Oko - *Straż Podbrzusza - Sha'tari n n Pandaria n n Pomniejsze organizacje Kartele *Kartel Parochlebców - *Spółka Gitgeszeft - jeden z ważniejszych karteli goblinów. Znany jest ze swojej gospodarki rabunkowej, która wyniszcza całe krainy przez takie zjawiska jak na przykład zatruwanie źródeł wody, zanieczyszczanie gleby, wycinanie lasów bądź pustynnienie. Działali na terenie Mulgoru, lecz zostali wygnani. W trakcie Kataklizmu działali w Dolinie Cierniodławu oraz Górach Kamiennego Szponu, próbowali też działać w Pandarii, lecz ostatecznie przegrali z Przymierzem i Hordą. Kiedy podział w Hordzie stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy Spółka wzięła stronę Garosza i poszła za nim do alternatywnego Draenoru. Po zakończeniu wojny pozostają na uboczu z racji zbyt dużych strat. Zakony i kręgi *Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza - *Cenarionowy Krąg - *Tirisgarda - *Zakon Zniszczonej Świątyni - *Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni - *Ziemny Krąg - *Argentowy Świt - *Szkarłatna Krucjata - fanatyczna organizacja założona przez Lordaerończyków, którzy chcieli odbudować swoje królestwo poprzez fanatyczną wiarę w Światłość. Uznani przez Kościół Świętej Światłości za heretyków, a przez Nowe Przymierze za niebezpieczną sektę. Prowadzi wojnę zarówno z Plagą, jak i Opuszczonymi, a przez to - z Hordą. Przymierze wysyła żołnierzy by zniszczyć tą niebezpieczną grupę i upewnić się, że nie zinfiltruje jego szeregów przy pomocy azylantów z Lordaeronu. Na krótko przed Kataklizmem stali się Uniesionymi wskutek działan Balnazzara. Resztki Krucjaty, rozrzucone w wielu miejscach na Azeroth, wciąż działają, lecz są zbyt słabe by osiągnąć swój cel. Kulty *Konklawe - organizacja religijna, jaka powstała w trakcie Trzeciej Inwazji Legionu z połączenia rozmaitych ruchów religijnych Przymierza i Hordy wyznających Świętą Światłość w celu odbudowy Kościoła Świętej Światłości sprzed Wielkich Wojen. Mające swoją siedzibę w Świątyni Światła Otchłani stała się swoistym azylem dla ludzi zmęczonych sporami między Wichrogrodem, a Orgrimmarem. Przywódcą organizacji jest Opuszczony i jeden z największych za życia przywódców Kościoła Świętej Światłości w historii - arcybiskup Alonsus Faol. *Kościół Świętej Światłości - *Zakon Sióstr Elune - *Kult Zapomnianego Cienia - Inne *Syndykat - *Bractwo Nieskornych - organizacja przestępcza, powstała przez Edwina VanCleefa w wyniku buntu kamieniarzy wichrogrodzkich. Pomiędzy reorganizacją Przymierza a walkami o Południowy Brzeg w Lordaeronie organizacja rządziła na Zachodnim Skraju, prowadząc działalność również na terenie Kniei Elwynna i Zmierchu, a także paraliżując działania dworu królewskiego. Po śmierci Edwina w 25 ADP w większości rozbici, choć wciąż rządzili zachodnią prowincją królestwa. Między śmiercią Króla Lisza, a początkiem Kataklizmu ostatnie siły zostały rozbite, jednakże powróciło wraz z przybyciem Śmiercioskrzydłego w 28 ADP dzięki Vanessie, córce Edwina. Doszło jednakże do zmiany - organizacja przestała być gangiem, a stała się bardziej grupą rewolucjonistów i anarchistów. W trakcie Trzeciej Inwazji Legionu połączyli wysiłki z innymi gildiami złodziejskiego fachu w ramach Nieukoronowanych. *Nieukoronowani - *Ravenholdt - *Niewidoczna Ścieżka - Ciekawostki *Walka Przymierza i Hordy w postaci wojen zastępczych czy obwarowania wspólnych granic stanowi aluzję do Zimnej Wojny. Przymierze może być w pewien sposób nawiązaniem do Bloku Zachodniego, zaś Horda - do Bloku Wschodniego. W takim wypadku frakcje neutralne byłyby nawiązaniem do Ruchu Państw Niezaangażowanych - grupy krajów, które były gotowe na wzajemną obronę, jeśli jedna ze stron ogólnoświatowej rywalizacji zaatakowałaby jakiegoś członka ugrupowania. de:Fraktion en:Faction es:Facción fr:Factions ru:Фракция Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Terminy